Astronomical eyepieces with reduced astigmatism have been provided for wide field viewing, as in Nagler U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,844, but in that disclosure they have embodied large complex lenses. A simpler wide angle eyepiece is disclosed in Scidmore U.S. Pat. No. 3,390,935. This latter disclosure shows an eyepiece employing, from the front to the eye lense, a doublet, two singlets, and a doublet. The present invention embodies a similar general configuration of lenses, but with significant differences in the performances of the two eyepieces.